


The Reason

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hotels, Insecurity, M/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Based on Brooke's read to Vanjie on the reading challenge of season 11, except it's Bianca to Adore.





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, it's been a while. Sorry if it's a long note but I got a LOT to say. The first thing I thought watching Brooke saying that to Vanjie was BIADORE, because honestly they were giving us everything I wanted Adore and Bianca to give (except the break up part). So for a few days I couldn't stop thinking about it or about writing it but I had to postpone it because a bitch is studying, so yeah. I didn't mention any other queens names and tried to make it kind of neutral, so while reading it it could be like it should have been on season 6 or maybe anytime in the future, maybe an all winners season with Adore on it for whatever reason? I tried to leave the timeline kind of open, just choose whatever your heart desires, past or future. Man, I do miss them feeding my ship... Oh well, I think that's it. I haven't wrote anything in ages so please be kind to me, I'm just trying to put love and nice stuff out there. I think I found a new ship I'm kind of obsessed atm (it's jikook) so if you want to know all about that, or me, or talk about any of them you can find me on twitter @xcusemymind PLEASE do talk to me I need someone to fangirl with. And that's it, for real now. Have a nice reading, I hope you like it, take care guys xx

“First up, Bianca del Rio.”

The queens cheered as Bianca walked in the distance and stood by Ru’s side, facing all of them now in front of her and her witty brain, secretly afraid of what she might say.

Adore laughed at the jokes Bianca made until she realized she was next, then it stopped being funny and she could feel her heart beat with anxiety. Everyone there knew that they had something going on, whatever it was, it was too soon and without any kind of label. Adore didn’t really felt like hiding when she wanted to kiss or touch Bianca, she just went to where she was and did it, in the rare occasions they were not by each other. She wore her heart on her sleeve, the complete opposite of Bianca, who was very aware of how sensitive Adore could be at times. 

Adore covered her mouth with both her hands and looked at Bianca with her big baby doe eyes, green and shiny, and at mercy of the words of her current lover. She bounced up and down, stopping once Bianca said her name and her focus was solely on her.

“Adore,” Bianca said and watched Adore’s face change, she could see the insecurities as clear as day, and wonder why on earth would she ever feel like that. Other queens already noticed how Bianca always would go softer on Adore, and it was true, saying something to hurt Adore never crossed her mind, even when they didn’t get along at first, even when others laughed at her lack of skills. Bianca could see behind that, she cared for her. But she could be make fun of Adore without being hateful. “The only reason why I keep kissing you is because it’s the only way to get you to shut up.”

Both of them heard the screams and laughs, which was an irrelevant background sound as they shared an intimate look for a minute too long, lost in their own world. Bianca saw Adore’s shoulders relax and her hands fall from her face, revealing a smile behind it.

“Alright, I don’t mind it.” Adore shrugged as they continued to laugh and Bianca went to her next victim. That was nearly as bad as she thought it might get, it wasn’t even bad at all. A small smile was plastered on her face the rest of the day, but at night it faded a little and a frown formed on her forehead as they headed back to the hotel.

She showered and laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling, and so deep in thoughts, she didn’t notice Bianca coming in and laying next to her, her arms around her waist.

“Earth calling.” Bianca said, and Adore finally realized her there. “Where were you?”

“Just in my head,” Adore explained, and as she bit her bottom lip they shared a moment of silence, comfortable around each other like that. “Why is it that you keep kissing me? Besides to shut me up.”

Bianca turned on the bed and laid on her side, resting her face in her hand and looking at Adore. “It was a joke, I don’t do that to shut you up.” 

“I know, I’m not mad at it,” Adore turned around in bed too, laying on her side to look at Bianca. “But why do you do it when you do?”

“Is that a complaint? Because I can stop.” Bianca tried to lighten up the mood, there was no reason for Adore to question her motives, she couldn’t see where the other was coming from.

“No, I don’t want you to,” And finally a smile appeared in Adore’s face. “Just tell me why.”

“Because I like it,” Bianca shrugged. “And you letting me is also a huge part.” She watched as Adore was considering her answer, so she continued, being truly open for once. “You’re nice, I don’t know what to say. I like it, I like you. You’re beautiful, and oddly enough you’re attracted to me, so I don’t see why not.”

“Shut up, it’s not odd,” Adore playfully punched him in the shoulder. “You’re not so bad for your age, you know.”

“See? I take whatever I can, just like a garbage man.”

“Fuck you, I’m not trash!” Adore was not punching him consecutively, Bianca laughed at her poor attempts causing zero damage.

“You’re not.” Bianca held Adore’s wrists easily, stopping the minor attack and leaning her head closer. She stared at Adore’s eyes for a minute, and then her lips, full and pink. She let go of her hold and cupped Adore’s face, her thumb softly caressing her bottom lip while Bianca looked at it, she let her hand slide and go to Adore’s neck, bringing her even closer and keeping her there once she was close enough.

“You’re beautiful,” Bianca whispered, her lips brushing against Adore’s as she spoke. “I like kissing you,” She looked at Adore’s parted lips and gave in, closing her eyes and the minimal distance between them. 

Adore kissed her back, and they shared a slow and tender kiss, full of repressed feelings waiting to be out, but for now they were taking it slow, wherever this was going. This pace was a silent agreement, because they both understood their careers and fans and what could come after, because of this. But the way they kissed was different, that pace was all over the place. Slow, fast, torturing, sweet, calming, salty. They had no intentions to put a limit to that. 

Bianca bit Adore’s bottom lip, holding it a little and they placing kisses all over her jawline and then down her neck, feeling Adore hands gripping her waist. She looked up and in a quick movement gave Adore one peck on her lips. “And I like the taste.”


End file.
